Our Talents (Quirkless AU)
by Screeewith3Es
Summary: Izuku is surrounded by talented people that know what they want to do for a living, but he is still confused about his talents. He has no amazing talent compared to all his classmates. The thing he is mostly recognized for is his academics and note taking skills. Other than that, he isn't really good at anything. But that won't stop his determined nature from helping others.


_Italics mean flashbacks_

**Bold words are texts**

_**Bold Italics are narration to the flashbacks**_

Underlined words are for emphasis

CAPS MEANS YELLING (mostly Bakugou's)

Chapter 1

_**At age four, I learned the hard truth.**_

"_Kacchan stop! You are being mean!" A green-haired boy said, in a poor fighting position. "Move out of the way Deku! I want to try out my new close combat moves!" Said a spiky, blonde-haired boy, "Or I'll beat you up too!" Deku stood his ground, ready for the beatings he was going to get._

_**Everyone has a talent. From doing them for entertainment to using it for your job, anyone could do anything with their talents. I'm the only one that doesn't have one. I'm not terrible at everything. It's just I don't do anything good enough to be considered my talent.**_

_Ten minutes later the green-haired boy is laying on the playground floor. He is bruised and hurt. He groaned._

_**My note taking skills is the closest thing I have to a talent. But being talentless won't stop me from my goal which is going to UA. The top school. Maybe I will find my talent there.**_

Izuku Midoriya runs on the sidewalk following the yelling of an old lady.

"Help! Someone stole my bag!"

Izuku looks though the crowd until he finds a suspicious person running through the crowd. He squeezes himself through the crowd; following the suspected thief. When he comes closer to the thief, he realizes the thief is a man in his thirties. He has short green hair, kind of like a slime green. He's wearing scratched clothes, but they are still in good condition. He had on a green shirt, a brown jacket, and brown pants. The colors he wore were dull and faded out. But the thing that catches his attention the most is that he is carrying a pastel pink purse. Probably the lady's purse.

Midoriya acts quickly and snatches the purse from the thief's hand. Surprisingly, the thief wasn't holding onto the purse tightly, probably because he was too focused on moving through the crowd.

Midoriya finds the old lady and returns the purse to her. He also describes the man to her so she could inform the police. Then he quickly goes to a bench and gets out his notebook. He writes down how "beginner" thieves get distracted in a crowd, too focused on escaping the scene.

Once he finishes, he quickly goes home to get ready for the next day of school.

The teacher passes out papers to the class.

"These papers here are papers about your future. You're going to have to fill out what school you want to go to and what your future jobs may be. I'm sure you know what you want to be for the future, so this will be pretty easy to fill out." The teacher explained.

"We all know I will be the strongest fighter." A blonde boy said.

Bakugou Katsuki had his feet on the desk. He is position that he shouldn't sit in on a desk, but no one tried, or wanted, to stop him. "I'm also going to be the only one that will go to UA from this dump. UA won't accept any on you rejects. I'm the one who has the most skill." He stated with a smug look on his face. Everyone clearly looked offended at this statement.

"I heard Midoriya is applying for UA too" The teacher said.

Bakugou turned to Midoriya; everyone else laughed.

"WHAT? A TALENTLESS NERD LIKE YOU CAN'T GET INTO UA!" He said, hands balled up into fists. Midoriya was trembling.

"W-well i-it w-w-wouldn't hurt t-to t-try…" Midoriya stuttered as a response.

"SHUT IT DEKU. UA WOULDN'T ACCEPT A TALENTLESS NOBODY" Bakugou yelled at him.

Once class ended, Bakugou went to Izuku and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Deku, don't you dare apply for UA." Bakugou growled in a low voice. His grip on Izuku's shoulder was tight. Tight enough to leave a mark. "As your 'friend' I'm looking out for you." He said that in a toxic voice. Izuku just nodded.

Bakugou was about to turn away but ten he saw a notebook on Midoriya's desk that he didn't pack up yet.

"What's this?" Bakugou asked. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"M-m-my-my notebook…" Izuku stuttered.

The notebook read "Tips for the future" which infuriated Bakugou.

"HOW DO YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A DECENT FUTURE?!" he yelled. Katsuki grabbed the notebook. Izuku tried to grab it back, but Bakugou put it out of his reach, tore a few pages out, then tossed it out the window.

When he was about to leave, he said "Maybe you should take a swan dive of the roof and hope you are useful in your next life." Midoriya turned to say something, but Katsuki glared at him. Which caused him to stay quiet.

The green haired boy went to where the book landed. Even though it's torn, he still wanted to salvage it.

It landed in a small pond. The fish were nibbling on it.

He let out a breathless laugh. "That's not food." He reached in the pond to grab his notebook, which scared the fish away.

He didn't lose hope though. "I'm not useless." He said to himself. "I'm not useless and I will help others. I will save thousands. Just like All Might!"

Who is All Might? All Might is a historical figure that has saved thousands of lives. He dedicated his life to saving others. Not everyone approved of his actions. They thought he just wanted fame and money. But that theory was quickly proven wrong when he refused to accept the government's money. He just says "I'm just doing my job as a police officer" which is one of his famous lines. The most famous line from him is "Never fear! I am here!"

_**I used to love All Might as a small child.**_

_Deku runs up to his mom, jumping. "Mom! I wanna watch the video!"_

_Inko stops what she is doing and heads to the computer room._

_**Now he is just another hero faded into history.**_

_She turns on the computer and clicks onto the video._

"_I don't know how you watch this. It's too scary for me." She says._

_**Of course, no one truly forgets him.**_

_The video shows a guy in a police officer outfit._

_He is carrying at least 5 people to safety._

_**The debut of All Might.**_

"_Never fear! I am here!" The guy says._

_**He helped save hundreds of people in that video. He showed that not all heroes wear capes.**_

_The small boy lit up hearing those words._

"_He saved everyone within the area!" A guy in the video said._

_**I aspire to be like him.**_

Izuku walks into a tunnel. Since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't see the guy that was ready to grab him. The guy jumped at Izuku, and covered the boy's mouth and nose. Izuku was suffocating.

Izuku tried to release the grip the thug had on him, but he was too strong. The thug knocked him over and quickly tied his feet and hands together.

"This is revenge for stealing my purse." The thug said. Then Midoriya realized this was the thief from yesterday! "That wasn't your purse!" Izuku wanted to say, but he was running out of air.

So Izuku had to think fast. The thief was on him to make suffocating him easier. The thief's head was close to his ear so Izuku couldn't miss what he was saying. Midoriya could only think of one option. He headbutted him.

The thief cried in pain while holding his head. Izuku took in a big gulp of air and screamed "Help!"

"Great." The thief said. The thief escaped, knowing help was probably coming.

A blonde man ran in asking "Are you okay?" He was a bot frail. Actually, a lot frail, and his hair looked really familiar.

"You're All Might's brother aren't you!" Izuku said, lighting up. He was still tied up, but that didn't bother him anymore.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you recognize me, young boy." The man responded. Usually when people see him you would just think he is an old, All Might fanboy. But on the news, his brother shows up at All Might's funeral. No one really believed he was All Might's brother, and now, people just forgot.

"How could I forget All Might's brother?!" Izuku exclaimed. "All Might is my role model!"

The frail man pats his head. "Call me Yagi. Yagi Toshinori."

Midoriya was so happy almost let out tears of joy. Never mind, he did.

Yagi was shocked. "Young boy- A-are you okay?"

Midoriya wiped his tears and said, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Toshinori pat the boy's head.

"Now, we need to find that crimin-" Yagi was cut short when they heard yelling.

Toshinori and Midoriya quickly ran to the yelling. The voice sounds familiar…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this! This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote! If you have any critique, please comment what I can improve on :D**


End file.
